Breakfast and a Movie
by Tprinces
Summary: Yuki has a deadline, but somehow Shuichi is able to convince him to have a movie night with him. And in the morning, Yuki can't help but wonder... after all he's put Shuichi through... why is he still here? ONESHOT TOTAL FLUFF


Hey there! For those of you reading my AP story, don't worry; I'll be back with a vengeance soon! Oh, and by the way, this is my first Gravitation story! W00t!

PS – yes, they use forks here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**Breakfast and a Movie**

"So they really made one of your books into a movie?" asked Shiuchi excitedly. Yuki grunted as he put in the DVD. Shiuchi squealed in excitement. "Oh, I bet it's going to be so good!"

"Hollywood butchered it," Yuki grunted. "They leave out too much and they add things they shouldn't." With that, he grabbed the remote and seated himself beside his boyfriend and pressed play. The screen went black, and then the title COOL came on screen.

As he watched the actors portray his novel, he groaned on the inside. Why in Hell did he agree to this? He had a deadline, and yet Shiuchi had convinced him to watch a movie he thought belonged in the trash. Although he hated to admit it, the little brat could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"_Pleeeaase Yuki? I bet it'll be fun! It can be our own little movie night!_"

He sighed and ruffled his hair. Shuichi could be positively diabolical when he was cute like that. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

During the movie, Shiuchi had his violet eyes plastered to the TV.

_It's not so bad,_ he thought to himself. _Yuki can be such a drama queen sometimes._

Upon thinking about him, Shiuchi chanced a look at the blonde man. His serious eyes were staring mindlessly at the screen. In spite of himself, he smiled. Yuki caught the expression and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, irritated. Shuichi blushed and quickly turned away.

"Nothing!" he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuki shrug it off and go back to watching the video. Shuichi then noticed that they were about a foot apart.

_Well that won't due_, he frowned inwardly. So, he scotched just a little closer to him. But, when he got close –

"What is it? Are you cold or something?"

Shuichi looked up hopelessly. "No," he said, looking away. "Never mind."

Of course. Yuki was never really the "cuddling" type. Even when they slept together, Yuki would only hold him for a bit and then roll over or get back up. He didn't blame him; that was just the way he was. But it still hurt every time he wouldn't hold him.

The movie continued, and not much else happened between the two as it did. Finally, when the movie was over, Yuki clicked the TV off with the remote.

"What a waist of film," he mumbled. He looked over to see if Shiuchi at least enjoyed it, only to find the pink-haired young man asleep, leaning against the couch.

At first, it pissed Yuki off. He was the one who was so admit about watching the stupid thing, and here he is, falling asleep! But, the more he looked at him, the quicker his annoyance ebbed away. Finally he sighed and laid him down on the sofa. Gently, he lifted the light cover and draped it over him. In his sleep, he smiled bashfully and hugged his pillow tight. This made Yuki want to laugh. However, he merely smiled and then walked to his own room.

"Goodnight, Shu-chan…"

------

Yuki awoke to the smell of eggs. He opened his eyes to find the morning light pour softly into his room. He stayed there for a moment, slowly waking up. When he finally decided to get out of bed, he trudged out to where Shuichi was busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yuki!" he said brightly, waving his spatula in the air. "Sorry I fell asleep in the middle of the movie; it's just been a long week for the band."

"You didn't miss anything," he said, sitting at the table and lighting a cigarette.

He smiled. "I got the paper for you if you want."

Yuki looked down. Indeed, an issue of the day's paper was laying in front of him. He grunted his thanks and opened it up. Nothing all that interesting was happening that day.

"How do you like your eggs?" Shuichi asked cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry," he said blatantly.

Shuichi looked at him. He was staring at the paper with the same emotionless face he made at everything. He sighed but then got back his sunny composure. "Alright, more for me then!"

He made himself a plate of breakfast and sat down next to Yuki. Without warning, he dove into the food mercilessly.

Yuki motioned his eyes over the paper to see him devouring the meal like a starving animal. God, he could be so childish. Although, Yuki had to admit, that was one of the qualities he liked about Shuichi; even if it drove him insane sometimes. It was strange how completely different they were. Which is why… Yuki found himself asking the same question almost every day…

"Why are you still here?" he said abruptly. Shuichi stopped eating, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. He quickly swallowed so he could respond.

"What do you mean?" he asked, worry in his voice. "Do you… want me to go?" He wasn't trying to kick him out again, was he? But – but he didn't do anything! He may have pushed him into a movie, but that wasn't enough to get him thrown out! "What did I do?" he asked angrily. "I didn't do anything wrong! You can't just keep on – !"

"No," he said. "That's not what I meant."

Shuichi blinked. "Oh… sorry… then what did you mean?"

Yuki looked away. How could he possibly articulate what he wanted to say?

"I mean… why do you still put up with me?"

There was a pause.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi was confused. What did he mean by that? Wasn't _he_ the annoying one? Wasn't _Yuki_ the one putting up with _him?_

"I insult you on a daily basis," he said. "I kick you out, yell at you, not to mention I can be emotionally unstable at times… why do you still stick around?"

Another pause filled the room. Yuki's question made Shuichi's heart throb painfully. After all this time, did he really need to ask?

"What do you mean, 'why'?" he said. "I love you, and that's all there is too it." He nodded as if that put an end to things. Yuki looked at him.

Was he really _this_ much of an idiot? How could he just simplify everything like that? But he supposed that was just who he was. Yuki smiled.

"You really are a moron," he said.

Shuichi put his fork down.

"You know," he said, "if you feel bad about it, don't keep calling me 'moron' and stuff like that."

Yuki's brown eyes met Shuichi's purple ones. He had that "serious" look on his face. It was absolutely adorable. Yuki leaned in towards him.

"But I like it when you're stupid," he said. "You're cute that way."

Shuichi blushed furiously, but didn't have time to do much else as Yuki kissed him. When they broke apart, Yuki thought for a moment.

"You know," he said. "I guess I am a little hungry. Mind fixing me a plate?"

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Of course not!" he sang. Then, he whizzed up to the kitchen and made Yuki a big plate of food.

"Here you go!" he cooed, handing the platter to him. Yuki's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the enormous pile of eggs, bacon, toast, and rice.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" he asked.

"Nonsense!" he said. "You need your brain food to finish in time for your deadline!"

Yuki looked at him for a moment, when his smile returned. "You really are an idiot…" Then, he began to laugh. Not roaring laughter, but laughter none the less. Shuichi was taken aback. He didn't think he had ever seen Yuki laugh before. And here he was, chuckling at the table like a regular guy. It made Shuichi smile.

"Yeah… I guess I am."

What did you think? Leave a review!


End file.
